Ten Composed Moments
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Ten songs. Ten moments. All for love. A oneshot with the following ships: Conflict, Fortune, SpecialJewel, Colosseum, Conjunction, Hoenn, LancexCrystal, MangaPoke vs Special, HoennChampion and EinxVenus aka CipherShipping. No spoilers. Please R&R!


_**Ten Composed Moments**_

_How it works:_

_1. Set your music player on shuffle  
2. Write ten short stories based on the ten songs that come up  
3. No cheating!  
4. No songfics!_

_**A/N: **__I'm in such a bad mood because I'm sick and missing the open house for the college I'm trying to get into. So I did this to make me feel better._

**First Moment: Yours To Hold - Skillet**

_**LeafxBlue (ConflictShipping)**_

There he goes again. Her rival, a boy she had been bullied by since they were both little, walked by with his spiky hair hiding most of his face. Leaf's lips curled into a frown when she noticed he didn't even notice her.

It was always like this...he never paid attention to her. He just always wanted to beat her down in every battle they had. For him, victory was everything. Didn't he ever care? About his pokemon or his family or even her?

"Blue..." Leaf whispered. He never turned around or looked at her, but she continued to speak. "I just wish you'd see me...just pay attention to me like I was a person and not just your rival..."

_Please...I'm right here..._

She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was eleven years old and she knew what she wanted. She wanted to hug him, to make him realize that she was someone special.

_"Blue...maybe someday you'll see I've always been yours to hold."_

**Second Moment: Savin' Me - Nickelback**

_**LucasxDawn (FortuneShipping)**_

"I need help!"

"Shut up!"

"SOMEONE, HELP ME!!"

"I SAID SILENCE!! Purugly, use Hypnosis!"

Darkness flooded her vision. The last thing she remembered was a Galactic Grunt standing over her with a smirk she had come to hate. It was the same with ALL these stupid soldiers! They all used pokemon as tools and weapons, all to reach one stupid goal of reshaping the world! This is why Dawn told herself she had to stop them. They were evil and they deserved to be punished. But she hadn't counted on being caught and thrown in a cell. The four walls were cold and moldy and she shivered in her sleep. Lucas was right behind her, or he was the last time she checked. Would he come and get her out of here? He was her last hope...

_"If it's worth it, please save me...Lucas..."_

The Grunt was pleased with what he had done. The annoying little girl who had been stopping their plans was finally contained and asleep. She was completely harmless now...

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" The grunt was suddenly thrown back by an incredible force. No way! The little girl had help?!

Lucas grinned and stood over the grunt. "Keys, please."

"N-No way!"

"Do I have to get Infernape to hit you again?"

"My honor is to the team!"

"And mine is to keeping the world the way it is right now...and to save my best friend." Lucas didn't wait for a response. "Infernape, hold him down. I'll get the keys and get Dawn out of here."

"Infer!!" The fire pokemon howled and lunged forward. The grunt had no time to react and he found himself on the floor, feeling tied down as the large pokemon used his Ember attack to keep the man from moving. Lucas spotted the keys hanging off the side of the grunt's belt and he snatched them up right away.

"Lucas..."

Dawn was asleep on the floor, but she was shivering and moaning in her sleep. Lucas moved forward and picked her up, pulling a jacket out of his bag and putting it on Dawn.

"Am I worth saving...?" Dawn mumbled thickly in her sleep.

Lucas raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, you are..."

**Third Moment: Supporting Me - ****Fumie Kumatani, E. Bradly (Sonic Adventure 2 Soundtrack)**

_**SilverxCrystal (SpecialJewelShipping)**_

Silver was never one to ask for help. So it came as a surprise to Crystal when she found him facing her in the Dragon's Den and he finally revealed who he was.

"I'm Giovonni's son. This is why I'm cold and why I only want to win. I want to defeat my stupid father and be the one to punish HIM for his dumb acts."

"Then what do you need me for?" Crystal dared to ask.

"You stopped Team Rocket...ALMOST...on your own...but you're the champion now and he's afraid of champion trainers. You probably have a clue where he is."

Crystal shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't...but I'll do my best to help you find him."

"You'd support me?" Silver raised an eyebrow. Crystal nodded and gave him a small smile.

"At first I hated you, but now...I've grown to like you, Silver. You've changed since we first met. I like this change."

Silver frowned and looked away. Crystal couldn't see it, but he was hiding a blush.

"Uh...thanks...I guess..."

"You're welcome, Silver. Let's start at the old hideout in Mahogany Town. There's sure to be something there," Crystal said.

"Sure..." Silver said. The pair started to walk in the direction of Mahogany Town and Silver dared to slip his hand into hers. Crystal blushed a bit and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

_"Thanks, Crystal...I really need your hand...to lead me out of the darkness I've been living in and into the light..."_

**Fourth Moment: I Like You, I Love You - Rin Kagamine**

_**WesxRui (ColosseumShipping)**_

"Good bye, Ho-Oh! Thank you for your blessings!" Rui waved at the large phoenix bird that was flying over the Realgam Tower. Ho-Oh gave a loud cry and flew off into the distance.

It was finally over.

Wes felt a large weight lift off his shoulders. It was the feeling of finally accomplishing a long and grueling task. The Shadow Pokemon problem was finally over...now he was free.

Rui, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel a little sadness. The end of their journey meant Wes was probably going to leave. And she wasn't sure if she was going to see him again.

"Wes...can I talk to you?" Rui asked after they left the tower. He was taking her back to Agate, where she could finally have that visit with her grandparents.

Wes had hardly put his leg over the motorbike when Rui asked this question. He turned around slowly and regarded Rui calmly.

"I suppose. What is it?"

"Well...I just want to thank you for being the hero here...and also for being my knight in shining armor. You're really special, Wes."

Wes blinked, not expecting that. "Thank you, Rui."

"So...what are your plans now?"

"I guess I'll travel to other regions and do some wandering...and I suppose I'll get better at battling and take on a pokemon league challenge."

"Will I ever see you again?" Rui asked softly. Wes looked down and didn't answer.

_"I have to say this...I have to!"_

"Wes? There's something I have to tell you...um...I really...um...like...no, wait..."

"Spit it out, Rui," Wes said, looking up at her.

"I love you!" Rui blurted out.

**Fifth Moment: Girl all the Bad Guys Want - Bowling for Soup**

_**MarsxSaturn (ConjunctionShipping)**_

That redhaired angel dressed in black clothes and heavy chains...there she goes again. He had heard she was planning on joining a team called Team Galactic once she was done school.

The blue haired guy sighed. There was just no way he'd ever get her attention. He was a good trainer, but not super tough, which she liked.

Well, that could easily change.

Thus he had found himself at the Team Galactic Headquarters. The commander was rather impressed with his performance.

"Keep this up and you might get a promotion to Admin..."

And he had. He was now with the bad guys and still wanted the bad girl. Around the same time, they had both become Admins and were given names to suit the team.

"Admins Mars and Saturn."

The hall erupted in applause and Mars sneered at him. Saturn gave her a smile with confidence in it. If he could be one of the highest authority in Team Galactic, he was sure he could coast all the way under Mars's skirt.

**Sixth Moment: Fireflies - Owl City**

_**MayxBrendan (HoennShipping)**_

"Wow, Brendan!" May exclaimed. "Look at all the Volbeats and Illumises!"

"I know!" Brendan agreed. "This is the best time of night for this to happen. Eight PM...I told you this is why we should camp out instead of staying at the Pokemon Center."

"Alright, I admit it. You were right and I was wrong," May said, her gaze fixed on the light from the Volbeat tails. Brendan smiled and sat down in the grass, pulling May with him.

"On nights like these, it's hard for me to fall asleep. I just love watching them dance around so much," he said.

"I can see why..." May was still amazed. "I wish I could get up and go dance among them, but I'd probably scare them off."

"No reason we can't dance anyway," Brendan said, getting an idea. He took his backpack off his back and stood up. May's eyes widened.

"Are you serious??"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well...what if someone sees us?" May asked.

"So what?" Brendan shrugged. "Besides, no one's out here. Not at this time, anyway. Come on, May, the night won't last forever!"

May gave in. Brendan was stubborn, but it's something she liked about him. She unbuckled her bag and got up. Brendan took her hands and they began to spin around. Neither of them really knew how to dance, but it suddenly became an irrelevant fact. May and Brendan started laughing and playing their own little dancing game among the moving lights that began to surround them.

It only got better, because when the Volbeat and Illumise flew away, Brendan suddenly took May's hands into both of his. "May, that was great. Will you come camping with me again?"

"Of course!" May replied.

"Good." And suddenly Brendan kissed her.

**Seventh Moment: Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down**

_**LancexCrystal**_

_"I should have kept her by my side...she's not strong enough to fight Team Rocket on her own," _Lance thought.

Why was this bothering him? Lance knew Crystal was a good trainer who would prevail. But he could see her running around frantically, always glancing at her pokeballs as if she was worried about their remaining health.

So when two rockets had ambushed her near the Electrode-powered machine, he finally stepped in with Dragonite. And if he would go crazy, so be it. But would she think of him as a hero or a nutcase?

"Come on, spread the fun," he said coolly, and put his arm around Crystal's shoulders.

_"Crystal, I'll be your hero for now...a time will come when you'll have to be a hero."_

**Eighth Moment: He Loves Me, He Loves You Not - Dream**

_**(Manga) MistyxRedxYellow Triangle (MangaPokeShipping vs SpecialShipping)**_

_**WARNING: OOC MISTY AND YELLOW**_

Misty was downright frustrated. She had known Red longer, had established a close bond to him and felt she had shown the most concern when he had disappeared two years after becoming the 9th Pokemon League Champion. So why was he dating that pipsqueak Yellow?

She had tried everything to make Red remember the bond he had with her. All of the attempts failed miserably.

She felt so much rage when she saw them walking by, smiling and making eyes at each other. When Red put his arm around Yellow, something inside Misty just snapped. She raced over to the couple, yanked Red apart from Yellow and kissed him on the lips.

"Red, I love you! I've known you longer than Yellow has and we have a close bond with each other! Please, Red-!!"

Red was in too much shock to say anything. But Yellow gritted her teeth and pulled Red back beside her. The blond turned to Misty and snarled angrily.

"He loves me, he loves you not. Deal with it."

**Ninth Moment: Open Book - The Rakes**

_**MayxSteven (HoennChampionShipping)**_

"Besides battles, I like contests and Gamecube games...my favourite foods are ice cream, salad, pizza, chicken wings..." May jabbered on. Steven sat across from her patiently and nodded at everything she was saying. Since he had passed his title down to her, he had more time to indulge on his hobbies and May had asked if she could accompany him. They had found many different types of rocks that put a smile on Steven's face and enthralled May, not for the discovery but for seeing Steven smile. She didn't know much about him, aside from the obvious fact he liked to collect rocks, and real smiles on his face were hard to come by.

_"It's such a shame too...he has such a handsome face."_

"You certainly like a lot of things," Steven said after sipping his hot chocolate. May smiled and also took a quick sip of her own drink.

"I think it's good to have an open mind. How about you, Steven? What do you like?"

"Col-"

"Besides collecting strange and rare rocks," May said with a teasing grin.

"There's...not much beyond that, actually...I like the steel type, but I don't like battling that much," Steven confessed.

May pouted. "You're hard to know, Steven. You're not exactly an open book...I mean I hardly know anything about you!"

Steven shrugged, which slightly infuriated May. "I'm a man of few interests...I'm not exactly a sociable person, May."

"Oh..." Her heart sunk. She was hoping that Steven liked her...at least a little bit...was it possible he didn't like her at all?

He must have noticed her downcast look because he reached across the table and patted her hand. "Don't worry, May, I enjoy your company."

"You do?" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and Steven smiled at the sudden change in attitude.

"You're rather cute when you change attitudes so quickly. I suppose that, besides rare rocks, I also like yo-oof!"

Steven never finished his sentence...because the next thing he knew, he was tackled off his chair and being hugged by a very VERY happy May.

**Final Moment: Poker Face - Lady GaGa**

_**EinxVenus (CipherShipping, as proclaimed by ME!)**_

"Hey, baby."

"Venus..." Ein inwardly groaned. "I'm busy right now. Can you please save your games for later? I must get the Tyranitar shadowfied for the Grand Master."

"Oh don't worry about the Tyranitar, Ein," Venus said with a sultry face. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"It can wait."

"No it can't. It concerns you."

Ein turned around to face the jazzed up woman with a frown. "What exactly concerns me?"

Venus kept a straight face and played her cards. "When the Grand Master succeeds in his plans, what do you think will happen to us admins?"

The scientist rolled his eyes. "You stopped my work to ask me this? Haven't you read my reports?"

"Of course I have, baby," Venus put a finger on his arm, sending little jolts up his spine. Arceus give him strength for being engaged to this woman!! "But I think the Grand Master has different plans in mind for you, me, Miror and Dakim. So far, all we've been doing is making shadow pokemon to use as weapons. But I want to know where we go from here. Does the Grand Master's scheme of becoming richer and taking over the world concern us, too? It doesn't seem like it...call it a woman's intuition."

Ein sighed and adjusted his own engagement ring. "You know the rules, Venus. We don't question Master Nascour or his ideas. We're promised a huge bonus for this and even given legendary pokemon that no normal trainer could ever hope to catch. You were also granted your wish to be on TV and I'm allowed to use my knowledge in science in this excellent lab. The bonus will be enough for us to have a wedding and get out of this Arceus-forsaken desert region."

"I know...Ein..." her tone changed. "You know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you?" She knew that was laid on his heart and, sure enough, the man nodded softly.

"It's a big gamble we're taking, Venus. But it will all be over soon."

"I hope so..."

"I KNOW so," Ein retorted, pulling Venus's pink scarf aside and kissing her lips. "And if it doesn't, we'll just try again."

Venus smiled and left the room, allowing him to get back to work.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Yes, I know. Pure wish fulfillment. All of it. Gimme a break, I'm sick and in a bad mood. ;-;**

**The first two moments were impulse. I don't really (fully) support ConflictShipping and I'm still warming up to FortuneShipping. But I liked the ideas and I couldn't pass them up.**

**And the seventh and tenth moments are original ships BY ME! (Well, actually, I did see one other CrystalxLance supporter on DA before I was banhammered.) I love the idea of Ein and Venus being a couple. It's so intriguing. And there's HINTS!**

**-Ein and Venus are the only two admins seen onscreen together during the game. They're also the only two admins to speak face to face.**

**-When Venus is defeated by Wes, she immediately says, "I'll hook up with Ein at the Shadow Pokemon Lab!" Ignoring the 'hook up' part, why would Venus choose to run to Ein and not anyone else?**

**-After discussing the plans with Nascour down in the Under, both Ein and Venus stare at each other for a few seconds before Ein reports he's heading back to the lab and leaving. **

**-The Shadow Pokemon Lab connects straight to the Under. Venus was using the Subway to smuggle pokemon to Ein at the lab. Behind the scenes, they must have had plenty of time to speak to each other in between trips.**

**And that's all for my ranting. Make me feel better and leave me a review. (Kidding. Review if you liked it. Flames will be deleted.)**

**-The sick and coughing Moonlit Assassin**


End file.
